Life after you
by MirandaYamiYugiSennen
Summary: Yugi can't imagine life without his twin brother Atemu. But when Atemu gets bone cancer and has only a month left to live. Yugi is forced to live without him. Maybe with the help of his friends and his new found love he can get over his brother's death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm Miranda and I'm new to this site. This is my first published story but not the first story I've ever written. So yeah, please read and review.

Selena: Hey you didn't tell them about me at all! Not even in your profile!

Me: Oh yeah this is my Yami Selena.

Selena: Hi peoples!

Me: yeah whatever, enjoy the story!

I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

sixteen year old Yugi Motou lay in his bed, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. The only thing you could see was his tri-colored hair sticking out from under the blankets. There was an occasional sniffle and his raged breaths but other than that it was completely quiet. You would have thought he was sick but he was far from it, in fact Yugi was the perfectly healthy one of the Motou twins.

Yes Yugi has a twin brother, Atemu. They were interpretable, seemingly joined at the hip. Some people and even relatives had trouble telling them apart. Even though the two are twins they look nothing alike. Atemu has the same violet eyes as Yugi but his are more narrow and sharp where Yugi's are more round and childlike. His hair is tipped in crimson instead of violet like Yugi's, and he's at least an inch taller than Yugi.

Atemu and Yugi went everywhere and did everything together. The arcade, the movies, school, the only thing they don't share is a room. Yes, their parents thought it would be if they didn't share a room so 'they could develop separate personalities.' Atemu was fine with it but Yugi had always wanted to share a room with his brother.

Well anyway it was about three years ago that Yugi and Atemu's lives both came crashing down. For it was three years ago that Atemu was diagnosed with bone cancer.

Of course they didn't just sit back and wait for Atemu to die but even after they've done everything they could think of Atemu still isn't getting any better. I know what you're thinking, there has to be something they can do. True, there is something they could do. That being to do a bone marrow transplant but there is only one problem with that, they can't find a donor.

So as of now, September 20th 2011, Atemu has only about a month to live.

* * *

><p>Yugi laid there trying to think of how life would be without his brother. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't do it. Then his mind would cruelly say 'you'll find out in a month' and Yugi would break down sobbing again.<p>

A soft knock was heard on his door before it squeaked signaling someone was walking through it.

"Yugi?" That was Tea's voice. She came over and sat down on the bed beside Yugi, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi, come on. I just hate seeing you like this, please talk to me."

"I….I can't…." Yugi whispered his voice raspy from not being used in the last three hours.

"You can't what?" She asked, moving to kneel down in front of Yugi's face.

"I….I can't picture….life…with…without him….I….I just….can't. It's too hard." Yugi's tear filled amethyst eyes trained on her blue ones as he talked.

She gave a slight smile. "Yugi, you shouldn't think about the future. He's still alive right now ins't he? We should spend those last few days he has laughing with him so he knows how much we love him. Am I right?"

Yugi nodded, throwing the blankets off of his body and sitting up. "We should go see him. I haven't seen him since Friday."

Tea nodded with a smile, standing up she walked over to Yugi's wardrobe and started flipping through it.

"Um Tea…..what are you doing?" Yugi asked, bewildered as to what his friend was doing.

"I'm picking out your clothes." She said turning around and handing Yugi a pair of dark-wash jeans, a baggy black t-shirt and his converse shoes. "Now go put them on. The others are downstairs waiting." With that she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Yugi shook his head. 'Typical Tea, always finding a way to get him out of the house.'

* * *

><p>An hour later the small group of friends was standing outside of Atemu's hospital room.<p>

"You go in first Yugi." Joey said giving Yugi a little push.

Yugi shook his head, reaching out to grip the cold door handle he went to turn it but the sound of wrenching was heard and he pulled back. "Maybe he's having one of his bad days."

Tea shook her head. "So what if he is. Yugi that gives you no reason not to go see him."

Yugi knew she was right. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with his brother but, every time he sees the strongest person he ever knew lying in a bed, pale as the sheets he breaks down. He shook those thoughts and feelings out of his head and heaved a sigh, pushing the door open.

* * *

><p>When Yugi opened the door he saw his mom (who is usually always with Atemu) but that's not what got to Yugi. It was the fact that Atemu was bent over the bed holding a bucket, breathing heavily. Yugi knew he was throwing up and he knew the reason why but he couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body at the sight.<p>

"Hey Yugi honey. How are you?" April, his mom asked him. Her long black hair was tied back in a ribbon and she was smiling, a smile that didn't reach her dark green eyes.

"I'm okay mom, just wanted to come see Atemu." Yugi answered, walking into the room.

Atemu managed to sit back up in his bed and put the bucket on the floor. "Hey Yugi! I missed you, where've you been?" He asked, with a big smile.

Yugi couldn't help but smile back. "Oh I'm sorry Ate' I just couldn't find the time to come see you. All of my homework and of course grandpa wouldn't let me."

Atemu laughed at that. The grandpa joke was something him and Yugi had always shared. Ever since they had turned fourteen, grandpa made them both help out in the game shop. It was fun to have the extra money but it still was tiresome work. He could specifically remember a time he loved having extra money…..

_Two young tri-color haired boys ran through the cold Domino streets, weaving in and out of the people who bustled down the streets. _

_"Atemu wait up!" One of them yelled, reaching out to grab the other's hand. Atemu looked back and smiled. "I'm sorry Yugi, I just want to get those chokers before someone else dose!" Yugi nodded and ran faster along with his brother. _

_When they finally reached the store the two ran right in and all the way back to the back wall._

_Atemu reached up and pulled a box down and held it in his hands. Yugi took a step closer to see them._

_In the box were two chokers. Both black with gold trim, but on had an amethyst stone in the middle where the other one had a crimson stone in it._

_Atemu opened the box and removed them both. Taking the one with the amethyst stone he fastened it around Yugi's neck, before putting the other on his own. "Merry Christmas aibou."_

_Yugi smiled and nodded. "Merry Christmas Ate'" _

Atemu couldn't think of anymore of his memories before he felt his stomach moving up his throat, he quickly leaned over the bed and brought the bucket to his mouth before throwing up the last bit of his lunch.

"Oh Atemu." April ran a hand through her son's hair and pulled it back away from his face.

Yugi and his friends just stood there watching.

"Yugi" Tea whispered into his ear.

Yugi turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We think you should have some time with your brother so we're going to leave."

Yugi nodded and watched them leave before turning back to see his mother standing up from her chair and grabbing her purse.

"Where you going mom?" Atemu asked, watching his mother's movements.

"I'm sorry honey but I have to go pick up Heba remember?" April said before she kissed Atemu's forehead and scurried out.

Heba was their little brother, he wasn't supposed to be here since their mom wasn't supposed to be able to have any more kids but she did and that's where little Heba came into the picture.

"Yugi?"

Yugi was snapped out of his trance by his name being called. "Huh?"

Atemu smirked. "You were staring off into space; anything up there I need to know about?"

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "No, I was just thinking."

Atemu nodded. "Hey, come here! I wrote some more and I want you to read them." He reached behind his pillow, pulling out a black notebook he handed it to Yugi.

One thing many people don't know about Atemu is that he writes songs. Not really good ones but short meaningful ones that have reason behind them.

"Oh and Yugi."

Yugi looked back up at Atemu. "The….the last one in the envelope is for you….I want you to have it….but you can't read it until after….until after I'm gone." He said, his violet eyes down cased.

Yugi felt his heart jump to his throat. 'Why would Atemu write him a goodbye note?' the thought alone brought tears to Yugi's eyes.

* * *

><p>Okay there's the first chapter!<p>

Selena: I like it so far!

Yami: Me too, but I'm not Atemu in this one am I?

Me: Well I don't know yet. Maybe…Maybe not. Just read and see.

Yami: Fine, well review please!


	2. Chapter 2

ME: Hi again!

Yami: I would like to apologize on Miranda's behalf. We haven't updating because we've been unpacking.

Me: Yeah, I found some crap I didn't even know I had haha. Like that SpongeBob shirt. My sister looked at me for a minute before she burst out laughing, saying 'your face…..priceless.' so yeah.

Yami: Annnyyywaay. Here's chapter two.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

_I do not own Yugioh!_

A month later

Yugi knew the moment it happened. He got this sickly and depressing feeling in his heart and tears came to his eyes. He knew he was gone, he knew that it was over, but still…..he couldn't believe it.

-Line-

An hour later his name was called over the intercom saying his mother was there to pick him up. No….he still couldn't believe it.

He ran down the halls, tears streaming from his face. His heart beating a mile a minute.

When he came skidding around the corner he saw his mother standing there, her black hair was up in a messy bun, her eyes were down casted and Heba was asleep in her arms.

That's when he finally believed it. His brother was gone.

* * *

><p>The car ride back to the hospital was agonizing slow and silent. And when his mother finally parked he didn't wait for her at all, he immediately got out and ran up to the doors. Flinging them open he ran down the hall and to the elevator, hitting the third floor button and waited for the doors to close.<p>

Tears came back to his eyes when Atemu ran across his mind.

A ding from the elevator made him jump. The doors opened and he ran down the all the too familiar hall until he reached Atemu's room number; 378. He believed that number would be permanently etched into his brain.

Turning the door knob slowly he opened the door. Taking a few steps closer he saw his father, Ryan sitting in the chair beside the bed. His head in his hands, crying quietly. Hearing the door creak he looked up, his crimson eyes locking on Yugi.

"He…hey Yugi…" He was crying, tears filled his eyes and ran down his face. Yugi and Atemu had gotten their looks from their father. He had the tri-colored hair even though it was cut short, and Yami had gotten the crimson eyes from him. At the moment he looked heart broken, well he was but anyone could tell. His hair was a mess and his eyes were puffy from crying.

"Daddy…." Yugi's lip started quivering and the broke down sobbing. Ryan quickly stood up, crossing the room he pulled his son into his arms.

"Oh Yugi….calm down….it's all going to be alright…" He rubbed circles on Yugi's back, squeezing him a few times.

"No it won't…..I….I can't do it without him daddy…it's too hard…" Yugi sobbed, burying his face in his father's shirt.

The door creaked again, Yugi thought it was his mother, but he knew it was when she wrapped her arm around them from behind and buried her head in his hair. Heba made a funny noise at being squashed between his mother and Yugi's back. But none of them paid any attention to it as they stood there crying.

* * *

><p>An hour later Ryan and April both left, wanting to go and call the rest of the family to tell them that Atemu had passed, this left Yugi alone in the room with his brother.<p>

He stood right beside the bed and looked down at his brother's body. All he wanted was for Atemu to open his eyes and ask why he was crying. All he wanted was his brother back. He wanted it to be three years ago way before Atemu was ever diagnosed with cancer. Three years ago…..it seemed to be so long ago.

Yugi fell to his knees, gripping Atemu's cold hand and sobbing into his chest. "Why…why did you leave me…..Ate? You….you said…..it….was us against….the….world…..it…..it can't be….be us without you…I….can't…..do this without you…..please…..please…."

He moved his hand over and felt something cold. Lifting his head up he saw his hand had fell on Atemu's notebook.

_His notebook…._

Picking it up he turned to the last page and saw an envelope sticking out of it. _"The….the last one in the envelope is for you….I want you to have it….but you can't read it until after….until after I'm gone."_

_The goodbye letter…._

He stood up and laid the notebook back down, taking the letter in both hands. He opened it with shaky hands. He didn't want to read it, but he knew he had to. Atemu had asked him to.

_**Yugi,**_

_**There's no stopping it now. I'm going to die, and I want you to know that I've come to accept it. As much as I hate to do this…..I wanted to write you a goodbye note.**_

_**Listen, Remember our talk two years when I came to you crying because I was scared to die? I'm sure you do, and you told me that if I died you would kill yourself.**_

_**Please, please, please don't do that Yugi! You have so much potential! I couldn't stand it knowing that you gave all of that because of me passing. Just please, please don't!**_

_**I want you to use your talent, you can sing Yugi. Show people! I'll be right there with you.**_

_**You see, we're twins. I'll live through you even though I'm gone. Does that make sense? I don't know.**_

_**Yugi, I love you and If you're reading this that means that I've lost my battle. I tried Yugi, I really did. I wanted to be here for you. I wanted it to be us against the world for the rest of our lives, but I see now that it couldn't be.**_

_**Just know that I'll always watch over you, I'll always be with you even though you can't see me.**_

_**I remember your face when the doctor diagnosed me. You're eye dulled and your lips turned into a frown. It broke my heart to see you heartbroken. You have always been my world Yugi and you know that.**_

_**That brings me back to that certain thing I needed to tell you. Us. Do you remember us? I'm sure you do. I know you loved me as more than a brother Yugi, and you know that I loved you just the same, but that has to end when my life ends Yugi.**_

_**Yes that seems cruel but it's true. It's not right to love your brother Yugi and you know that. So I want you to move on and find someone who can openly show you how much they love you. Please? For me? I left you something. It's under my bed, please get to it before mum and dad do. Some of the stuff in there needs to be hidden from them. It's only meant for your eyes. **_

_**This is all I can think of to say to you.**_

_**So I love you Yugi.**_

_**I'll always love you, Aibou Forever and always**_

_**Love, Atemu**_

Yugi fell to his knees sobbing, clutching the letter to his chest. He knew he had to move on, but it was just too hard. It was too hard for him he had always been so weak, and without Atemu there that's all he is, a weak half of a soul. One that had just lost the other half.

* * *

><p>Me: Tada!<p>

Selena: *Crying* No, no bring him back please bring him back.

Yami: Ummm, okay….

Me: You can't act all cool Yami! You were crying!

Yami: shut up nobody needs to know that! *wipes eyes*

Me: Whatever, anyway please review!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! Anyay it's Shadow, Miranda's sister, well anyway she's lost interest in writing so I'm going to take over her story (Life after you) So if you would like to read the rest of it please visit my profile. (SHADOWTOTHELIGHT!))) :)


End file.
